Dream With Me
by genieforyourworld
Summary: One reality. A thousand dreams. She's not a princess, and he's not her prince. "Sakura. Open your eyes." /SasuSaku/


**Disclaimer: Unfortunatly I do not own Naruto. **

* * *

One reality  
A thousand dreams

...

_& no one will take that away_

_..._

_Not from_ me  
_Not from_ you

* * *

**dream _with_ me**

* * *

He would often call for her these days.

Whether it was training, a mission or simply out of the blue to take a walk which always consisted of a comfortable silence. Just being with him, close to him, was enough.

Sasuke would never _(please please please)_ fall in love with her.

Because Sakura wasn't a princess.

She wasn't Cinderella. She didn't need to be saved from a wicked family _(she was all alone now)._

She wasn't Snow White. There was no seven dwarfs to come to her aid _(Naruto, Kakashi, Sai – they all looked down at her)_.

She wasn't Sleeping Beauty. She wasn't lost in a deep sleep - waiting _(she was awake twenty-four seven all the time)_.

She was a ninja.

She was supposed to be the 'Fairy Godmother' who spilled guts and blood to make everything better. Sort of.

* * *

Sakura never liked making tough decisions.

And choosing between her two boys was never an option

Naruto was charming and sweet and kind but very very loud.

Sasuke was beautiful and mysterious and alluring but very very silent.

And although they were so different - so unique, so special – she loved them equally. Just two completely opposite types of love.

Naruto was a _brother_; in fact she would say they were closer than siblings.

But with the Uchiha...she was _in_ love with him. She knew that much.

...

For a while (before he waltzed back into her life – not that he had left it despite his absent presence – with all his power and moodiness) she even thought that her life would end up heading in the direction of a stupid clichéd fairytale, i.e. she and Naruto would one day realize their undying love for each other and she, the heroine _(not the damsel anymore)_, would live happily ever after with the hero of the tale who in turn would be a great ruler and bring peace and prosperity through out the land. AKA – the dream to be Hokage.

But she only saw the _best_ _friend_. Sasuke. He who wasn't the hero or the villain. Just the way she liked him. Loved him. Everything she needed him to be.

* * *

She had a love hate relationship with working with the children at the hospital.

They were sweet, adorable and took whatever she told them to heart despite the complaints at the vulgar taste of their medicines. They were innocent and had no worries in their lives.

Yet she hated one thing about the job. They all read her like a book. No matter how hard she attempted to mask her emotions.

"Sakura-san? Why are you upset?"

"Sakura-san? Why do you look like you're going to cry?"

Another thing that bothered her, was whenever she was ready to go when it got late, was those who had to remain insisted that she read them a story from the large book of stories which she donated, one that her parents used to read to her. The one she had one day hoped would be passed down to her own children. Full of stories of princesses and knights slaying the evil dragons. But those were just silly childhood dreams.

Somehow, at least an hour later than which she was originally due to leave, she would always have a group of sleeping or dozing off little children leaning on or laying around her.

And it was always at that moment she would look up to see him slumped gracefully against the door frame, smirking lightly at her. Always waiting to walk her home.

* * *

One thing that annoyed every girl (minus Hinata, Tenten and surprisingly Ino) or doctor or nurse or medical ninja was that he refused to be healed or looked at – on or after a mission or just for a compulsory check up – by anyone other than _her_.

She told herself it was because he did not like anyone within certain proximity of himself and only put up with her because they were friends _(nothing more, never going to change)_.

Everyone else saw something different.

And he seemed to enjoy tormenting her by making the staff call her from training or home or just a day off with the girls.

* * *

Friday nights were "bonding nights" as Naruto had christened it.

The blond would never arrange a date with the Hyuuga Heiress and they always lied to Kakashi about the time they would meet just so their former sensei would arrive on time.

While the main agenda and location changed every week, the original team seven would always wind up spread out (the Copy-nin on an armchair, the future Hokage sprawled across the floor, and Sasuke close to Sakura on the couch) across the room watching a movie.

However many weird or confused looks he received from his teammates (she always fell asleep first) for letting Sakura drift off against him, wrapping an arm around her waist, Sasuke ignored them, gaze fixed upon the television before they closed for the night, just holding her in his arms.

* * *

Twelve year old Sasuke Uchiha, she remembered, liked to keep his distance – even with his friends.

Eighteen year old Sasuke Uchiha on the other hand, was a rather different manner. Sure if Naruto, his best friend, slung his arm around Sasuke's shoulders he would shrug him off and call him some ridiculously childish name and it would be all out war from there onwards. However, if Sakura were to spot even the smallest scratch or cut on his pale smooth skin, she would treat it (medic's initiative she called it) without asking for his consent and he wouldn't mind.

And all their friends would tease them.

And for some _(strange?)_ reason, annoyed with their immaturity, he would take her by the hand and seemingly oblivious to her protests, pull her down to the river side. There, they would just lie on the long lush grass with nothing but the sounds of the distant birds chirping (yet not a violent and fierce cry like the Chidori and the technique's name sake) and the sun blazing down on their skins.

Although she enjoyed the calm atmosphere between them, Sakura was a naturally curious individual and whenever she would ask him why they were here, his reply would be the same, killing the moment and all it's worth to her.

"Sakura, don't be annoying."

His voice always smooth and silken, just like in her dreams. However, in her fantasies, he never acknowledged her with his overly used line of "you're annoying." No, he would just say her name, rolling off of his tongue perfectly, meant to be used by him and only him. Always pure perfection. Filled with love and desire.

Yet, no matter how many times she would silently cry herself into slumber or wake up with sore eyes, she knew she would never hear those words escape his lips. Reality was harsh in the life of a shinobi.

He would never _(please please please)_ fall in love her.

* * *

_White?_

_Oh, the ceiling._

_Where am I?_

_White ceiling?_

Beep. Beep. Beep.

_The hospital?_

_Konoha? Am I home?_

"Sakura."

_Sasuke-kun?_

_What is he...?_

"Sakura. Can you hear me? Open your eyes."

"S-Sa-Sasuke-"

"Be quiet. Don't strain yourself."

_Is he...concerned? _

_..._

_About me? _

Jade pools meet deep black oceans.

"I..."

"You're safe now. Don't worry."

She barely nods. It hurts too much. Everything hurts.

But her hand is warm. Something is holding it. Someone is holding it.

Tight, yet gentle.

Possessive, yet soft.

Smirk.

"You sure talk a lot in your sleep, you know that?"

"Wha..?"

"Something about Naruto saying the wrong thing at the wrong time and threatening to destroy Kakashi's books one page at a time."

_What on earth...?_

"Then there's an awful lot about me."

_Oh God..._

She grasps his hand tighter. Usually, if she wanted to, she could shatter every bone in half a second. But now... she's weak...

He's unfazed as she tries to hold him _(just his hand, but it's still him. It's all she has, all she'll ever have)._

"The mission...?"

_Distract him. Change the subject. Anything._

_He doesn't, he'll never love you._

"Don't worry about it. Naruto and I sorted it out."

_His eyes really are beautiful..._

_Oh God! Stop smirking at me like that damn it!_

"You have quite a variety of dreams. A lot of them."

"I know," she barely whispers.

"We'll make some of them real."

* * *

Sakura wasn't a princess.

She wasn't Cinderella.

She wasn't Snow White.

She wasn't Sleeping beauty.

Sakura was Sakura.

Sasuke wasn't her prince. And he wasn't her knight.

But he still dreamed with her. For her.

* * *

_& he would always wait for her, be with her, walk with her. Make her dreams become reality. _

**

* * *

**

**Just something I randomly came up with. And what I do when I cannot be asked to do my homework.**

**Review.**

**SharinganAngel93. **

**xx**


End file.
